The man in love with you
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: Just a little one shot Shandy fluff... A HUGE thank you my AMAZING Beta! She is AMAZING!


It was strangely quiet as Andy entered Sharon's condo. He walked into the living room and laid his badge and gun on the table, at the same time loosening his tie. He walked to the kitchen, but didn't find Sharon there. He knew that she must be somewhere in the condo - she had left work today long before the rest of the team. He made his way down the hall, and as he quietly walked into the bedroom he could see the light shining from the bathroom, so he walked towards it.

As he reached the slightly open bathroom door, he could see Sharon sitting on the edge of the tub. He smiled as he realized she was wearing his teal blue dress shirt. Busy putting on her pantyhose, she didn't notice him as he watched her pull the delicate material up her long legs. Andy could feel his manhood starting to get hard at the sight of the beautiful woman before him… Damn, she was gorgeous…

He stood against the doorframe, completely entranced as she stood and pulled his dress shirt up over her head, discarding it into the hamper. He stood silently as she moved around the bathroom, obviously getting dressed for their date tonight. Andy could stand here and watch her all night, she had the most incredible effect on him. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he went about getting ready himself.

As he walked into the closet he heard the bathroom door open fully, followed by the sounds of his girlfriend making her own way towards his position. As she stepped into the closet she felt a hand land on her stomach, a strong arm wrapping around her and pulling her inside.

"Andy!" she squealed as he pulled her into the closet with him, wrapping his arms tightly around her partially naked frame as he began kissing first her neck, then down her body. As he reached her breast she finally found her voice again. "We don't have time for this..."

Sharon squirmed and squealed, trying to untangle herself from his grasp. She managed to get free long enough to run out of the closet, with Andy following close behind. He managed to corner her again in the bathroom, lifting her and sitting her on the bathroom counter.

"We have plenty of time, sweetheart," he smirked at her as he began kissing down her neck again.

"Andy, we really don't have time for this right now!" she huffed in mock annoyance. He stepped reluctantly away from her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he conceded as he helped her down from the counter.

Sharon hugged him briefly, before heading out of the bathroom once more to continue getting dressed. As she walked away she swayed her hips just a little more than normal, knowing it would drive him crazy. Andy predictably started to rub his earlobe as she walked away, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips.

This date was going to be special: They had been together for an entire year now, although it still felt new to him. He loved that she actually let him into her life and into her heart.

-

As the evening came to a close, they had enjoyed each other's company immensely. Standing outside of her condo, Andy was holding on to her while she fumbled through her purse, looking for her keys. He pulled her closer, whispering in her ear:

"Do you need some help sweetheart?"

His deep voice so close to her made Sharon's entire body tingle. She cupped his chin with her hand and looked into his dark eyes, smiling mischievously at him as she spoke:

"No, my love. I found what I was looking for." She pulled the keys out of her purse, dangling them in front of him. Andy gave her a crooked grin as he wrapped his arms around her and gently and passionately kissed her, causing to moan into his mouth. "Andy, we are in the hallway! Let's take this inside before the neighbors see something they shouldn't."

Andy smiled indulgently at her.

"Yes, ma'am."

Following her into the condo, he waited as she laid her purse on the table by the door and stepped out of her heels. It was strangely quiet here lately, since Rusty was spending more and more time with Gus. Sharon loved her son, but a part of her was happy he was out of the house and she and Andy could finally have some time alone to be an actual couple.

As Sharon headed for the kitchen, Andy removed his jacket and stepped out of his shoes. He watched her from the sofa as she set about making their tea, only half watching the baseball game he had switched on. Sharon walked into the living room carrying the two cups of tea, while he followed her every move with his eyes. As she handed him his cup, he gently kissed her hand and held the other cup for her until she got settled on the couch next to him.

"Thank you, Andy."

He smiled sweetly at her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Sharon sat her mug on the coffee table and leaned back against the sofa, resting her head for a moment against the cushion and closing her eyes as she let out a contented sigh. "What do you want to do tonight, sweetheart? It's still early," he asked as she opened one eye and turned her head toward him.

"Oh, I don't know, Andy - I haven't gotten that far yet," she smirked at him. She smiled sweetly at him a moment as she leaned closer to his body. "I can think of a few things, though..."

He stared at her for a moment, seeing the gleam in her eyes and the slight raise of an eyebrow. Standing quickly, Andy took her by the hand, leading her to the bedroom. The rest of the night was spent simply exploring and enjoying each other.

-  
As they lay in bed later, Sharon's head laying on his chest, he gently kissed her and she sighed contentedly.

"I hope you had a great anniversary, sweetheart."

Sharon looked up as he smiled at her.

"I did, Andy. You made this the best day of my life."

He hugged her tightly in answer.

"I'm glad, sweetheart. I will always do everything in my power to make every day special for you. I love you so much, Sharon."

She had moved closer to him at his words, gently and passionately kissing him.

"I love you, too."

Laying her head back on his chest, she started to drift off to sleep. As he lay there holding the love of his life, he couldn't help but wonder what he did to deserve such a beautiful, amazing woman, and he soon drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. 


End file.
